Typically fishermen purchase various shape, sizes and configurations of fishing lures and store them in their tackle box. When fishing, they may switch from one type of lure to another hoping to find one that attracts fish. Some such lures are of the type having two or more components such as, for example, a body (which typically includes a hook secured to the body as by molding a plastic body about the hook) and a skirt or hackle. The skirt or hackle, which typically is represented by feathers or a collection of plastic or rubber segments, is attached to the body as by being molded, glued or otherwise permanently attached.
Another type of lure or bait which is used is a worm, minnow or other live bait or a plastic or synthetic copy of live bait such as a plastic worm or the like. Where worms (live or plastic) are used, the bait may come off the hook during casting, trolling, hitting a snag or as a result of strike. The loss of the bait is frustrating in that the fisherman wastes time fishing with a rig which has, unbeknownst to the fisherman, lost the bait. Furthertime is consumed in re-baiting the rig.
It would be useful to provide a device where the fisherman can create his/her own lure in the field quickly and easily by connecting components together and/or which can be used to retain bait to a hook and which can further be used to attach components such as skirts or hackles to live or synthetic bait.